Unknown
by sekkysuta
Summary: Feliciano has never had much exciting happen to him in life, so when a bunch of stuff happens at once, what's he to do? How will he cope running a restaurant, trying to rescue his brother-in-law from a life sentence and living with a complete stranger who claims to have known him for years? Pairings are: GerIta and Spamano, with hints of FrUk and PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

If you are a personnel of great knowledge, you will understand why many people make it a priority to cower away from storms.  
Within the harsh, sodden walls of a storm, lies every childhood nightmare, every fearful memory, every towering demon. Some find safe haven enveloped inside a loved one's arms, or curled underneath a dining table. For others. it is impossible to escape such horrors. And for a rare few, this terror no longer exists.

If you are a personnel of great empathy, this knowledge will stretch far enough to understand how it is possible for some to adore such things as the shriek of wind or a sudden flash of electricity across a grey sky.

But if -overall- you are a personnel of great kindness, all knowledge shall be thrown aside, and you will understand to never leave a living creature outside in such circumstances.  
Yet the world is a selfish place. The man who now slouched in a defeated heap knew this well enough, his tired yet strangely petrifying eyes stabbing into the distance. This was it. This would be the end of his life. He would be found -if he ever was- as a weak, starved, breathless mystery.  
_  
"Ay. AY! What the bloody hell- Oh god! Francis, stop the car!"_

A voice, a harmony of rushed footsteps, warm breath radiating to his emotionless, icy face. All seemed so secluded despite the proximity, and his head ached dully as he raised it to inspect his savior- who came in the form of an englishman that harbored remarkably large eyebrows and issues with understanding the concept of personal space.

_"Are you okay? Can you speak? English? Are you hurt in anyway? Are you ill? What is your name?"_

The sudden spur of questions completely broke down his hazy mind. Was he okay? Was he in pain? He gave himself a mental check over before realizing something else, something rather important. His name. Did he have a name? Wait, of course he had a name, everybody has a name. So why couldn't he remember?

_"Hey. Chap?" _The brit's large eyebrows knotted together in concentration. _"Your name? What-"_

"Unknown." He could manage barely a whisper, but it was obviously clear enough, as he slipped away from reality, a lullaby of protests left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano sheepishly glanced over the marble counter, trying to destroy the feeling of dread that now clenched his heart. This was all a misunderstanding. Or a dream. Antonio had trouble discarding of rouge insects the crawled into the kitchens, he wouldn't kill anyone. He couldn't.

But all the evidence pointed towards him with an accusing finger.

There was no need to panic though. No doubt Lovino would be fighting his case, loudly and not without a few curses. He sighed to himself, scanning the crowds of people that lingered inside and outside the station. Mothers clinging desperately to their children, men who glowered at their surroundings with stony faces, innocent bystanders, nosy couples. Even regulars at the restaurant who stopped to wave cheerfully. It was all kind of sad really. And boring.

"What the bloody hell do you mean?!"  
The harsh voice completely snapped Feliciano out of his reverie. He shuddered in surprise, throwing himself into the arms of the person behind him and yelping. Arthur paid no heed, leaning farther across the desk, "We found the poor chap in the middle of a goddamn field! You're trying to tell me there isn't something dodgy about it? Bloody hell!"  
The poor receptionist was trying to apologize quietly, stuttering nervously, but the Brit was having none of it. "And another thing-"

Feli had been too immersed and amused by the scene that he had completely forgotten about the hands that steadied him. His auburn eyes raised anxiously, meeting with a frigid, azure glare that sent ice up his spine. Should he mumble his thanks? Say sorry? Stay silent in hope that he would eventually be released?  
But the scowl softened and strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, knocking every ounce of air from his lungs. The man behind him grinned with relief and recognition.

"It's _you_!" The stranger's voice just about cracked with joy. "Meine kleine."

Feliciano gasped with what breath remained, clawing at nothing until he was bluntly excused from stranger's grasp. He had no idea who the man was, but he most certainly felt close to death in his clasp. He waited for stranger to leap back in horror, to run a hand through his fair hair and explain that he mistook him for someone else. But nothing except a confused look.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The Italian tried to hid how scared he was by smiling. His plan failed. Sweat pricked his forehead like needles. "Um...Umm. My name is Feliciano Vargas. It-It's funny. D-do I look like a friend of yours?"

Stranger's face stayed carved with the look. "Ich verstehe das nicht."

Oh, maybe the man didn't know much English. Before Feli could attempt to reply in German, Arthur was already at his side, a cheerful shadow of triumph plastered across his face. "Aha! I knew we'd find him here! Ah, good chap! Let us talk over a spot of tea!"  
And just as the Italian began to protest, he was swept from the station by five blondes and a polar bear.

* * *

"Oh. I see." Arthur sighed, placing his cup down with a soft clink. "Well, as I said, he doesn't remember anything. We took him to a hospital, but they have no medical records for him so they refuse to help. Bloody buggers."

Feliciano nodded sympathetically. "There wasn't anything at the police station on library either? Poor-"

"Unknown." Francis filled in the gap. "He seems to remember you well, non?"

How could he reply to that? True, this 'Unknown' did seem to know him. He knew his name, his birthday, even his favorite color. But Feli didn't have any idea about him. Arthur raised those large eyebrows of his before jumping to his feet. "Well, I am terribly sorry for wasting your time, good boy. We'll be off, now."

Feliciano didn't know what made him cause a sudden twist of fate. Maybe it was the distraught look in Unknown's eyes, the look a four year old would have when they lost their mum in a supermarket. Maybe it was how guilty he felt after hearing the story.  
But he stood up, taking the stranger's arm with short lived confidence. "Unknown can stay with me until his identity is discovered."  
And harboring a heavy heart and an immediate feeling of regret, he gently pulled the complete and bewildered stranger for ten minutes, silently as they both walked home.

* * *

**AHH! SORRY IF THAT SUCKED. ^-^'' If you want to suggest something I could do to improve, please mention it in the reviews! Thanks for reading, though! :}**


End file.
